Crimson Guard 8701
The Crimson Guard represent several steps forward in the evolution of the Cobra Trooper. They are considered the most elite troopers of Cobra's army and possess a fearsome oath of loyalty to Cobra Commander that only few non-Siegie (phonetic for the Crimson Guard initials, C.G.) troopers can match. Aside from the standard infantry training they receive, each Crimson Guardsman is expected to specialize in a civilian profession that may be considered as mundane by most. Specifically, most of them hold degrees in law or accountancy. Crimson Guard 8701 has a degree in actuary science. Upon graduating, many are sent out to the world at large, posing as doctors, lawyers, executives and even infiltrating the higher echelons of politics. More than just undercover agents, the Crimson Guard goes deeper, earning the trust of the gullible public who don't know their true loyalty... History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Astrid was born in Hanover, Germany on April 17, 1977 to Boris Gundarson, chief engineer of the Grohnde nuclear power, and his wife Hilde, a nuclear physicist. As an only child with a keen mind for science, Astrid was encouraged to follow in her parents' footsteps and indeed excelled in both science and math from childhood. However, during her second year as a graduate student in nuclear physics at the University of Berlin, her father Boris was killed in an attack by the Decepticons in an attempt to annex Grohnde nuclear power plant. Distraught, Astrid left school and spent several years working various jobs around Europe in a bid to heal from the pain of her father's death. Eventually, she secured a position within an insurance firm, being wasted as a filing clerk. However, a chance encounter with an undercover Cobra agent began with a casual flirtation, a drink, and then finally a proposal: work for Cobra and help bring about a new world order. Reluctantly, Astrid agreed. Although she had no love for the dangerous and unpredictable Cybertronians, she was uncertain that Cobra was any better. However, she had the real world responsibilities of maintaining a life in an increasingly unstable and expensive Europe, and so she signed on with Cobra. Quitting her job immediately thereafter, she returned to school to finish her degree while also receiving considerable training and experience from her new employer. Although she at times questions her choice of working with a notorious and at best, controversial, organization such as Cobra, she currently makes ten times her previous salary as a Cobra Insurance Claims Adjuster...with bonuses for every claim she is able to deny. Astrid first met fellow Cobra agent Sasha in Zurich in 2017. MUX History: The Crimson Guard continue to protect Cobra Commander and to perform deep-cover operations around the globe. OOC Notes Not all Crimson Guard look alike -- only certain Siegies undergo surgery to look like others. Currently, aside from left-over Fred-series Siegies, the only Crimson Guard who undergo surgery are the Crimson Shadows. Logs 2017 * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. Players Crimson Guard 8701 is played by DreadTread. Preferred Vehicles * C.A.T. (1985) References * YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Crimson Guard Category:Cobra Category:Cobra DCs Category:Humans Category:Cobra Special Operations